


Queen's First Maribat March

by Ur_favorite_queer_queen



Series: Queen's Monthly Works [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carnival, Cassinette fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Internet Friends, Kinda, Maribat March, Maribat March 2021, OOC Adrien, Platonic Jasonette - Freeform, Skateboarding, Tik Tok, but not Damian, he's here to stay, marinette uses the ox miraculous, nose rings scare people off, platonic daminette, psycho Adrien, romantic Chloe x Marinette, slow burn daminette, will add more characters relationships and tags as the month goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_favorite_queer_queen/pseuds/Ur_favorite_queer_queen
Summary: My first Maribat March!
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Barbara Gordon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Queen's Monthly Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is my first Maribat March so plz enjoy! Also some chapters will be decent sized while others may be much smaller. It really depends on my writing mood. Also also I’m still trying to improve on my writing so if my stories don’t fit the prompts to a tea please forgive me.

“Are you guys sure this is okay?” Marinette stressed again as she pulled out a shirt she thought would look good on Cass. 

“It’s fine Nettie, Bruce even okayed it.” Steph reassured her once again. And it was true, they had asked Bruce if they could borrow one of his credit cards for their first hang out as unofficial sisters. And he said yes! But it didn’t stop Marinette from feeling like she was taking advantage, despite the fact they had stressed multiple times she was basically family and she could consider it her money.

“That’s cute Marinette. Were you thinking of getting it?” Babs asked, noticing the shirt she was holding. 

“Oh I actually thought it would look good on Cass.” Marinette answered, gesturing towards said girl with the shirt. 

Cass looked up from where she was observing jackets and studied the shirt in Marinette’s hand. She walked over and picked it up, putting it in her pile of clothes to buy. 

“Marinette you haven’t even got anything for yourself.” Steph pointed out, “What’s the point of a shopping trip if you aren’t going to buy anything?”

“I just feel it wasn’t the best idea to bring a fashion designer on a shopping trip.” Marinette remarked, putting emphasis on ‘fashion designer’. 

“She’s right, she could just make all of these clothes herself.” Babs mused. 

“Then what do you suggest we do then?” Steph insisted, putting back a light purple dress she had been looking at. 

“Let’s go to the arcade.” Cass suggested, having seen one somewhere in the mall. 

“I’m fine with going to an arcade,” Babs agreed, “Marinette, Steph, you girls fine with that?” 

“I’m fine with it.” Marinette confirmed, they all turned to Steph. 

“Okay, we can go to the arcade.” Steph conceded.

Steph paid for all the clothes before wheeling Babs out of the store while Cass and Marinette were looking for the arcade on the mall’s map. 

“Found it!” Marinette exclaimed, pointing to a part of the mall that wasn’t too far away. 

They all started walking towards the arcade and both Cass and Marinette looked excited. At least from the way Marinette was talking, 

“I haven’t been to an arcade in forever!” 

“I hope I’m not rusty!” 

“I wonder if they have pacman.” 

Cass was simply just nodding along, used to the girl’s talkative nature. At this point they had heard it all from the girl.

They arrived at the arcade and Cass directed them all to a change machine. (Those machines where you insert dollar bills and get quarters in return so you can play the games. I’m pretty sure every arcade has one.) They put in a few 20 dollar bills and split up the quarters before going their separate ways. 

Cass and Marinette went over to compete at skee ball while Steph and Babs went to a shooter game. The girls went to almost every game the arcade had before they had to leave. By the end they had way more tickets than they knew what to do with. 

“What are we going to do with all these tickets?” Steph wondered, none of them wanted any prizes but they didn’t want to just throw the tickets away. 

“Hide them.” Cass concluded, grabbing a handful of tickets and walking over to the skee ball game and leaving the tickets on top of the balls. 

And so a new game began, who could hide the tickets the best. They had to be hidden away in creative places, but not so hidden away that they would never be found. They wanted other people to find and use the tickets after all. 

After around 10 minutes of hiding tickets they headed out of the arcade. Smiles on their faces as they piled into their car and drove home. A successful unofficial sisters hang out indeed. 


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out there is something Damian can’t do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, I am informing you now that this is a platonic Daminette since I don’t see many of those. At least without her dating someone else or there being a huge age gap, so platonic Daminette where Marinette is also single. They can be best friends without dating each other or other people or it being inappropriate! They got the best kind of sibling relationship without actually being siblings!

Marinette laughed at the scene before her. Her best friend, cold and stoic Damian Wayne, was currently glaring at her skateboard. 

“I can’t believe it!” She got out between laughs, “The great and all mighty Damian Wayne has finally found something he can’t do. Skateboarding!” 

“Tt, I do not see why it is so great.” Damian scoffed, “All you are doing is moving on a wooden board with wheels.” 

“Aw, you’re just upset that I can skateboard and you can’t.” Marinette mocked, moving to grab her skateboard. 

“Skateboarding is useless!” Damian argued, using his feet to move the skateboard out of her reach. 

“That’s because this is your first time using a skateboard, Damian.” She countered, lightly shoving him aside and grabbing her skateboard. “I’ve been doing this for years, so of course I’m gonna be better than you.” 

“How on Earth can moving on a wooden board with wheels be that hard?” He growled. 

“It is very hard, and takes a lot of practice. Especially if you wanna do some of the cooler tricks.” She explained, placing the skateboard back on the ground in front of her. 

“I simply don’t understand how you, of all people, can do it?” He admitted, glaring at the ground. 

“Seriously, you’re upset that clumsy old me, who has been skateboarding for a little over 2 years, is better at it than you, who has only tried it this one time?” Marinette remarked, hopping on her skateboard and starting to spin around Damian. Not in a circle, as she just ended up making odd shapes as she went on, but she stayed close enough to talk to Damian.

“Yes, Dupain-Cheng! You trip over thin air, so how is it that you can do this so easily and I can’t make it a full straight line before steering off course and jumping off.” He yelled, turning so that he could keep facing her.

“Wow, Dupain-Cheng, we’re back to last names. Well _Wayne_ , it’s called practice.” She stopped moving to look him directly in the eyes. “Let me tell you that I was not this good when I first started out. I was worse than you. I stayed on the board for 1 second before jumping.” Damian snorted, she glared at him. “But I had great teachers who were very patient with me.” She finished. 

“Kubel and the Couffaines, correct?” Damian clarified, even though he remembered the answer. 

“Yep, and Kim and Max were moral support. It took me several months to be able to travel by skateboard and I was only able to master some of the cooler tricks a few months ago.” Marinette continued, “And that’s because I was and am very clumsy. You however will most definitely be able to master the basics in a month tops.” 

“I find that hard to believe when I can barely stand on the board.” He commented, moving to take off his helmet, but a pair of hands stopped him. 

“Really?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at his action, “The Damian Wayne I know does not give up on the first try.” 

“The Damian Wayne you know had been at this for 3 hours.” He grumbles. 

“Exactly!” She exclaimed, “It’s only been 3 hours. Did you not hear the part where I told you this took me several months to achieve? Or where it would take you a month tops? A month doesn’t equal 3 hours Damian, that is a fact. So are you really gonna give up now, when you’ve barely even started?”

He glared at her, but there was nothing behind it. Because she was right. Did he really wanna give up now? He sighed, knowing his answer, “Just give me the damn board.”

“There we go!” Marinette cheered, shoving the board into his arms and making sure his helmet, wrist pads, elbow pads, and knee pads were secured. 

“You better not have me make a fool of myself.” He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. 

“Oh please. If I knew you were going to be making a fool of yourself, I would’ve invited your family down here.” She quipped, laughing at the horrified look on his face. 

“Please say you didn’t…” He started, only to be interrupted by Marinette. 

“I said ‘would’ve’ you idiot. So, no, I didn’t.”

Damian breathed a sigh of relief at the reassurance his siblings wouldn’t be here to harass him. 

“Now stop stalling already and get moving!” Marinette yelled. 

Well, a month tops she had said. And he planned on it only being a month. Little did he know that a certain skater girl was recording his attempts, already planning on using it as blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: 
> 
> I am not a professional when it comes to skateboarding, I can't even skateboard. However I thought that a skater girl Marinette teaching Damian to skateboard was an opportunity I couldn't pass up.
> 
> I mentioned Alix, Luka, Juleka, Kim, and Max in this fic. We all know that Alix can rollerskate and I wouldn’t put it past her to learn how to skateboard. As for Luka and Juleka, I can totally see them as a skater boy and girl. I feel like Kim wouldn’t find it in himself to learn skateboarding, he’d try it once and then be like I’m done while Max wouldn’t see the point. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a carnival in town! Dick was super excited cause that meant family bonding time, but where’d Cass go? And who’s that girl she’s with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is my take on the prompt warmth. I have no experience writing Cass, so if she seems a little ooc I apologize.

Dick was excited, he found out that there was a carnival happening in Metropolis and to his delight everyone’s schedule was free. So, whether they wanted to or not, they were going! 

Unfortunately, because they can’t leave their city abandoned, Bruce, Duke, and Alfred would be staying. Damian had wanted to stay too, but he wasn’t going to let that happen, he wanted brother bonding. Which he had already gotten with Duke when he found out he couldn’t come. 

Everything was great, there wasn’t a lot of traffic and there were still a few empty parking spaces when they arrived. Now, there were quite a few activities he saw on the carnival’s website that he wanted to do. As he turned around to address his family he noticed someone missing. It wasn’t Damian or Jason like he had expected and it wasn’t Tim or Steph. No, this time it was Cass. 

He knew they hadn’t left her behind, which means she had ditched them, but why? 

“Have any of you seen Cass?” Dick asked, eyes darting around to see if he could spot her. 

“No we haven’t.” Steph responded, just as confused. 

“TT, if Cass can leave why can’t we?” Damian scoffed. 

“Cass didn’t leave, I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.” Dick responded, trying to convince everyone including himself. 

They started searching, when Jason called them all over to him. “I tried looking at the tracker we have on Cass’s phone but it’s turned off, and then she sent us this.” He turned his phone around to show them all the text she had sent, ‘I’m currently with a friend, I will meet up with you guys later. Enjoy yourselves.’ 

The message seemed like something Cass would say. Just as everyone finished reading the text they were sent another one, by Alfred. ‘Miss Cass is safe, you do not need to worry. She has already informed me of her plan. You will have to plan another bonding trip with Cass next time, Master Dick. Enjoy the carnival and I will alert you if Cass is in trouble.’ 

“Of course Alfred would know that she was going to ditch us and not tell us.” Damian remarked, he felt no ill will towards the butler/grandfather figure, however he wished Cass would’ve taken him with her. 

“Cass probably asked Alfred not to tell us,” Steph assured, “But while we’re here we should enjoy it. Alfred will tell us if anything is wrong with Cass and if we happen to spot her before we’re supposed to leave, maybe we can meet her friend.” 

Everyone agreed and Dick started to drag them all to the first activity. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

-

Cass didn’t want to ditch her family, but she was already planning on going to the carnival before Dick decided to drag them to it. Marinette had found out about the carnival a week before Dick. While she lived in New York she had planned for her and Cass to meet up at the carnival in Metropolis. 

Things had gotten pretty busy in her life, between maintaining her grades in college and getting ready to soon take over Style Queen. While her best friend Chloe would be taking over the business side, she would be taking over the fashion side and that was still a whole lot of responsibility. She was just happy she would get to spend time with her girlfriend. 

Did her family know about Marinette, no. Well, Alfred knew because she told him, he would’ve found out anyway. She was happy her honorary grandfather was helping her. She would love for Marinette to meet her family, one day. But right now her girlfriend was stressed enough as it is and her family would not help if they were to meet. They would add to her stress if anything. 

That’s why Cass had been making sure to steer clear of where her family was supposed to be. She had memorized Dick’s schedule of what they were going to be doing when, just to make sure that they didn’t catch her with her girlfriend. There was definitely going to be a talk interrogation later, but right now, staring at her girlfriend’s carefree smile, she would think about the consequences later. 

“What do you want to do next Cass?” Marinette asked, holding a stuffed animal that she was planning on giving away. Yet just as she said this her stomach grumbled.

Cass grinned at her girlfriend, signing, “Let’s eat food,” before grabbing Marinette and dragging her to a place she saw selling hot dogs earlier. 

They quickly ate their food, with Marinette making comments about how Cass could eat the monstrosity that was mustard and Cass making weird faces at the ketchup on Marinette’s hotdog. Both knew their chosen condiments were superior. 

By now it was starting to get dark, they had already played most of the games, with Marinette giving every single prize she won to a little kid she saw staring, and they were wondering what to do next. Cass knew that her family was planning on going on the ferris wheel a little later, so she figured that if she and Marinette went now they would be able to evade her family. Marinette had wanted to leave early and still go on the ferris wheel and this gave Cass enough time to turn her trackers back on at the entrance once Marinette had left. 

“Go to the ferris wheel?” Cass signed. Marinette nodded her head eagerly, quickly throwing away their trash before taking Cass’s hand and walking towards the ferris wheel. 

After a 10 minute wait Cass and Marinette were being loaded into their cart. Marinette was all smiles and Cass even let a small smile creep onto her face at the sight. However, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her family getting in line for the ferris wheel. As they were making their way up, she turned her head slightly to face them and it was then that she made eye contact with Damian. She let a small smile show on her face before they were out of view and she turned back to her girlfriend. 

-

Damian was not happy with his current situation. Dick had been dragging them to all the different carnival games and food stands when he just wanted to go home. Was it satisfying when he beat one of the rigged games, yes, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be here. 

But at last they were doing the final thing on Dick’s list, the ferris wheel. Steph and Jason were arguing over something, Dick was trying to play peacekeeper, and Tim was on his phone. As Damian observed those already on the ferris wheel, he spotted a familiar girl being loaded in. His thoughts were confirmed when said girl turned and looked him in the eye and had the audacity to smirk at him. 

“Grayson, Todd, Drake, Brown.” Damian stated, when they turned to look at him he nodded his head in Cass’s direction. They all turned to see what he was motioning too and Dick gasped. 

“Is that Cass?” 

“Yeah it is, but who is that girl she’s with?” Steph asked the obvious question. 

“I just got a picture of her. It’s a little blurry but I think I’ll be able to do a facial recognition when we get back to the manor.” Tim added in. 

“How come Cass never told us about her friend?” Dick asked, a tiny bit of hurt could be heard in his voice. 

“Probably cause she knew we would scare her off.” Tim retorted, trying to clear up the picture as much as he could. 

“Or because she’s not just a friend.” Jason piped up, for the first time since the start of the conversation. 

“Todd what do you mean by that?” Damian sneered, but he was curious as to what Jason meant. 

Jason proceeded to snatch the phone from Tim’s hand and pointed to the picture. “For starters, they look much closer than ‘friends’ would be, Cass looks much more relaxed than she is with any of her other friends, and they’re holding hands.” 

Everyone took a closer look at the photo and sure enough Jason was right. 

“Wait, those are great points and all but what if…” Dick started but was interrupted by Jason. 

“They’re also making out right now.” 

Tim went to his camera app and zoomed onto the cart Cass and her ‘friend’ were in. Sure enough, they were kissing. Not full on making out like Jason had said, but still very intimate. 

“We are definitely questioning her later, right?” Steph asked, breaking the silence. 

She was met with 4 nods before they were being loaded into their own carts. 

-

“Thanks for coming with me Cass.” Marinette tells her girlfriend while they sit at the top of the ferris wheel. 

“Welcome.” Cass signs. However, Cass also notices how her girlfriend is shivering and signs, “You’re cold.” 

She proceeds to remove her jacket and place it on Marinette’s shoulders. 

“It’s fine Cass, really.” Marinette tries and fails to convince her. 

“Much better.” And Cass was right about that, Marinette had stopped shivering and was much more relaxed under the warmth of her jacket. 

“Yeah, yeah. So how is your family gonna react?” Marinette changes the subject. 

“Badly,” Cass signs, “But it’s okay. I have you.” Before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I love you Cass.” Marinette whispers to her girlfriend giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you.” Cass simply states, returning the kiss with one of her own and cuddling with her girlfriend until their cart comes back down. With a couple more kisses and a plan to get together soon Marinette leaves for the bus to New York, while Cass waits at the entrance for her family. It’s when a chilly breeze blows that she realizes Marinette still has her jacket. One more thing to add to the interrogation that’s coming her way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: 
> 
> Me: *telling myself to just write Cass and Marinette doing cute things together having to do with the jacket because WARMTH!*
> 
> Also me: *adding plot and making it more like a story and not a cute one shot* 
> 
> My mind is at constant war.


	4. Internet Friends (Margot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batkids find a tik tok account featuring Jason. But who’s the girl that shares the account with him? For Maribat March day 4 theme internet friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is platonic Jasonette just so you're aware. I also address it in the story too.

It was peaceful for once in the manor. Dick, Tim, Damian, Steph, Cass, and Babs were all in the living room doing their own thing. However peace cannot last forever and the silent atmosphere was interrupted by one Timothy Drake-Wayne. 

“Guys come check this out!” He exclaimed, his phone facing the others in the room. They all gathered around the phone, some more annoyed than others. On screen was a video and Tim hit play. 

It showed a girl with dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin motioning for someone off screen to come over. There was music going on in the background and the girl was obviously getting impatient. The figure came on screen and they were all shocked to see it was Jason. Then at the top of the screen the words ‘Doing this trend with my overprotective best friend’ appeared and now they were very confused. Jason had never mentioned this girl before.

The music stopped and the girl repeated the lyrics “Look at my ass, look at my thighs” as she turned around. But before she could turn around Jason picked her up and carried her off screen before the video ended. 

“What was that?” Dick asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“It’s a trend on tik tok that girls usually do with their boyfriends, but in this case Jason and this girl are just best friends.” Steph answered. 

“How does Jason even know this girl?” Dick pointed out, asking the question that was on all of their minds. Unfortunately, no one, not even Tim, knew the answer. 

Cass then spoke up, “Watch more.” She grabbed Tim’s phone and played another video, however this time it was Jason holding the camera. He came over to the strange girl who looked to be baking something. She looked up at him weirdly, asking something that couldn’t be heard because of the audio playing, luckily they could read lips. 

‘What are you doing?’ She asked

Jason responded with ‘Just listen.’ 

She turned her attention to the camera as the lyrics “That’s my best friend, that’s my best friend” played. Jason was moving to the beat and that seemed to convince the girl to also move to the beat. The song continued with more lyrics playing “She’s not my girlfriend, she’s my best friend”. Then suddenly the lyrics “I just fuck her her from time to time” played and the girl whipped out her spoon and started whacking him on the head with it. She was screaming ‘LIES’ just before the video cut out. 

This led to them going on a spree of watching their tik toks. Apparently this was their shared account and both of them had separate accounts they planned to look at later. An hour had passed of them just watching their tik toks before they stumbled upon an intriguing one. The caption was ‘You guys asked for it, so I’ll explain. This is going to be my side of the story.’

It showed Margot, as they had found out her name was, sitting on her bed recording herself painting her nails a blood red as she talked. 

“Ok so you guys have been asking for this for a while so here it is. How I met Jason part one. And Jason will also be doing his side of the story, just so you’re aware, watch that after this. But this also takes place after the whole ‘Hawkmoth and Lila Incident’ so if you haven’t watched that storytime on my personal account, you should probably go do that.” 

One look at each other and they knew they were gonna look at the story afterwards. It was getting too good to leave now.

“So a long time ago I had a venting account on Instagram. Now I had many venting accounts, all with different usernames, including Twitter, Facebook, Snapchat, all that good stuff but Instagram is where I met Jason. I posted something about how death could never stop me because I had died by the hands of an akuma before but ladybug’s cure brought me back to life. But then later on in the post I said something about how if this one boy, you all know who he is, couldn’t take a hint then I would rather let death take me than bother living in this mortal realm. Jason ended up seeing the post since we were following each other at the time and DMed me. Now he said and I quote ‘Yo, my username at the time, if you need me to come and beat this guys ass I would be more than happy too. I would gladly let death claim me as well without your shit posts to relate to.’” 

She had tried to make her voice sound deeper and had stopped painting her nails so she could do air quotes. “Looking back on it now, that is such a Jason thing to say, but at the time I was pretty confused and mildly concerned. And time’s up, part two will be posted right now.” 

“Wait, what the heck is an akuma and ladybug’s cure and why did she die from it!?!?!” Dick shouted once the video ended. 

“Dick you don’t know what she’s talking about?” Babs asked in disbelief. 

“Tt, Grayson, and I thought you were one of the smart ones in this family.” Damian scoffed. 

“Does everyone here, but me, know what she's talking about?” Dick questioned, getting yes and nods from everyone in the room.

“Okay Dick,” Tim began, “This is gonna be pretty unbelievable and complicated so I’ll try to explain it as best I can in a short amount of time so we can finish her side of the story before dinner. So while I’m explaining don’t interrupt me.” 

He waited for Dick to nod his head before continuing. “There are jewelry called miraculous that house mini gods that grant powers to whoever has the jewelry. Each miraculous houses a different god thus a different power. Miraculous themselves, including the gods bound to them, are neutral so they can be used for good or evil depending on who wields them. 

Hawkmoth and Mayura used the butterfly and peacock miraculouses for evil purposes and were basically emotional terrorists to the people of Paris. Hawkmoth was able to send out a butterfly with magic to a person feeling negative emotions and manipulate them to do his bidding. These butterflies and villains created by the butterflies were called akumas. If you were or became an akuma you were akumatized. Mayura was able to send out a feather with magic that also used negative emotions to create a monster that aided the akuma. The feathers were called amuks and the monsters were called sentimonsters. 

That was when the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir also came along and fought Hawkmoth. Ladybug had the ladybug miraculous which granted her the power of lucky charm and miraculous ladybug. Lucky charm gave her an item needed to defeat the akuma and miraculous ladybug reversed all the damage a fight caused. She also had the task of purifying the akuma, turning it back into a butterfly. Chat Noir had the black cat miraculous which granted the power of cataclysm, which made it so he could destroy anything he touched. The 2 worked as a team for around a year before they brought in other temporary heroes who are not that important. Eventually all their temp heroes’ identities were outed and they could no longer use them so they were back to square one. 

However many people noticed that Chat Noir was not taking his job as seriously, he began sitting out battles, flirting with ladybug while there was an akuma, and even getting civilians killed, relying too heavily on ladybug’s cure. We’re not exactly sure what happened, we assumed she snapped because one akuma attack Chat Noir was not there. Instead, there was a whole new team of miraculous wielders including Murder Hornet wielder of the bee miraculous who had the power venom which let her temporarily paralize her opponent, Red Illusion wielder of the fox miraculous who had the power mirage which let him create illusions, Peridot Protector wielder of the turtle miraculous who had the power shelter which allowed him to create indestructible shields, Medusa wielder of the snake miraculous who had the power second chance which allowed her to reset the time line as many times as needed to win the battle, Mustang wielder of the horse miraculous who had the power voyage which let him create portals, and a new black cat holder, Midnight. 

The team took 6 months to defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura, who turned out to be Gabriel Agreste and Natalie Sancour. The Justice League tried to recruit them but they all wanted to live normal lives. Ladybug still checks in every 3-6 months to reassure everyone she still has all the miraculous. I don’t blame them, especially Ladybug, for wanting a normal life. This whole thing started when they were around 13 and ended when they were around 17.”

Tim then clicked on part two of her story, not even waiting for Dick to recover from the huge information dump. 

It was the exact same place she was at in part one, and she was still painting her nails the same shade of blood red. “Okay guys part two of how Jason and I met. If you didn’t watch part one go watch then return to this one. So picking up where we left off I Dmed him back and we ended up having a very long conversation about murder, people not understanding the word no, and spineless cowards. This went on for quite a while of us just messaging each other and eventually we gave each other our emails and then phone numbers. I gave him my phone number just before I moved out of Paris. After like 6 months of texting we planned to meet up at some park in New York that was near the apartment I lived at at the time. Now in hindsight that was a very dumb move on my part so to all the kids watching don’t go meeting up with strangers you meet on the internet. Do as I say not as I did. I almost regretted my decision to meet up with him because he is intimidating as hell! He’s like over 6 foot tall, with muscles the size of my head! I honestly thought that I had put myself in a very bad situation but thankfully he was just as nice in real life like he was over text. We ended up hanging out a lot more and long story short we’re best friends!” 

It was at this point that she looked directly into the camera with a glare that could rival Batman’s, stating, “Literally just best friends to all the people who think shipping us is okay!” And just like that, it was gone, “Anyways see you guys next video, bye!” 

And with that the video ended and the Wayne children, minus Jason obviously, were left wondering how they missed the fact Jason had a female best friend. One where they declared their friendship on the internet nonetheless!

“Well that was certainly something.” Steph commented. 

“Yeah, who knew Jason could have a non hero friend that we didn’t know about.” Tim joked. 

“So are we gonna watch Jason’s part?” Dick asked. 

“I don’t think we have time for that, but we can watch it after dinner.” Tim suggested, “Alfred is probably on his way to get us right now.”

“Tt, what do we do now?” Damian questioned. 

It was then that Cass stole Tim’s phone and started to play a new tik tok. And it showed Margot trying to teach Jason how to do the WAP dance. They were never letting him hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by different trends I saw on tik tok. 
> 
> Now I apologize for the huge information dump I had you all read. I honestly did not expect to write all of that and I feel kinda cruel having you read all that. I will probably use the new miraculous team names in a future fic because I’m lazy. :P Also if any of you want to guess the identities of the new miraculous team feel free to!
> 
> Also there will be a part 2 to this tomorrow. It’s basically why Marinette now goes by Margot and why she lives in New York.


	5. Last Time (Margot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is a backstory/part 2 to yesterday’s story, internet friends!

Another akuma. 

Another person she had to save.

Another time she had to face Chat Noir and his god-awful flirting. 

Another night of almost no rest. 

Another day of lying to her neglectful parents. 

She hated it. She hated it all. The akumas, the flirting, the sleepless nights, the punishments from people who barely gave her the time of day. She hated her life. So it was of no surprise to herself when she snapped. However, Chat Noir was surprised and so was Paris. 

It was like any other akuma battle. She defeated the akuma while Chat sat back and watched, only stepping in to complain or flirt. Chat tried to come up and force his feelings onto her even though she didn’t feel the same. But something about this was different. It was like something in her snapped. 

She sure as hell didn’t want this to be her life, not anymore. But why wasn’t she doing anything? Why wasn’t she standing up for herself? She was Ladybug and the Guardian of the miraculous god dammit! She could do something about her situation. 

The decision she made was on impulse but she didn’t regret it. The alley cat was too busy ranting about how made for each other they were that he didn’t notice her until it was too late.

She grabbed his wrist and plucked the ring off him. Several emotions passed through his face, shock, hurt, anger, sadness, but she didn’t care about them. Because of course, the person behind the mask was the one helping her suffering in her civilian life. Adrien fucking Agreste! 

She ignored his cries for her to give his miraculous back, or for her to reveal herself to him, it was “only fair”, instead going straight back home. She grabbed the miraculous box, transformed with Kaalki once her ladybug transformation dropped, portaled to a field outside the city, and cried. For a good hour she just cried. Sad tears that it was Adrien under the mask, and happy tears that it was the last time she would have to deal with Chat. 

Once her tears had subsided she released all the kwami and asked the question that had been plaguing her mind. 

“What do I do now?” 

-

When the next akuma attack happened, everyone expected Ladybug and Chat Noir to appear. But that’s not what happened. Instead new heroes appeared beside Ladybug including a new cat. It took 30 minutes for the new team to defeat the akuma. When with Chat Noir it took hours. 

The new team disappeared as quickly as they came, but an hour later an interview was posted. The lucky interviewer being Aurore Beaureal, creator of ByeByeButterfly.com. 

It was there that the new team was introduced. There were new horse, snake, turtle, bee, fox, and cat holders that were permanent. Midnight, Murder Hornet, Red Illusion, Peridot Protector, Medusa, and Mustang were here to stay. No one could change Ladybug’s mind.

At first, the public was mad. Where were their old heroes? But no one could complain 6 months later when Gabriel Agreste and Natalie Sancour were being arrested for terrorizing Paris as Hawkmoth and Mayura. 

People cried. People screamed. For the first time in years the people of Paris safely let their emotions out. It was a happy day for everyone, her team included even though she had to take back their miraculouses, so why wasn’t she happy. 

That was the start of her rant accounts. When she needed to rant she chose one of her apps and ranted. Simple as that, especially since it was anonymous. She ranted about everything from school, a blond creep who wouldn't leave her alone, and her neglectful parents.

Turns out there are people on the internet who can be very wise. Especially this one account, Death Can’t Stop Me!, she wondered if it was inspired by Twice. Sure, their relationship started out rocky since the first thing he messaged her was basically offering to beat up Adrien, no that he knew that, up. But once they moved past that he ended up giving her the best advice, which was to get emancipated, change her name, and move schools. He even volunteered his last name. 

So at 17 years old Marinette Dupain-Cheng became Margot Todd and now attended Willow Academy. She ended up crashing at Chloe’s until she could find a place for herself which was a small apartment near her school. 

Not only that but once she graduated and turned 18 she moved to New York under an internship with the famous Style Queen, Audrey Bourgeois. 

Which has led her here, standing in the middle of a park near her apartment waiting for one Jason Todd to show up. What if he was some creepy 50 year old dude and not the nice 21 year old guy she had been talking to. What if it was a group planning to kidnap her behind the account? Out of all her ideas this was the absolute worst. 

“Marinette!” Plagg whisper-shouted from inside her coat. 

“What is it Plagg?” Marinette questioned, trying to appear casual and not like she was talking to herself. 

“Stop trying to look normal, you just end up looking more crazy. Also to your left, I think that’s him.” Marinette immediately turned to her left where she locked eyes with a giant. There was no other way to describe him, he was a giant. 

Like what genes did he have to be that massive? And he was coming towards her. Yep, worst idea ever.

“Margot right?” He asked. 

“Yeah, Jason right?” She clarified, while on the inside she was screaming at herself. 

“Yep, man you are so much smaller in person. Like a little pixie.” He commented. 

“Says you sasquatch! What are you, 7ft!” 

“Nope, 6’1.” 

“Oh my god.” 

And thus blossomed the start of a beautiful friendship. Where half the time the little pixie was either beating up or berating the sasquatch. 

Bonus -

“Yo Jay!” 

“Yeah!”

“We should start a tik tok account!” 

“We already have our own though!”

“Yeah but like a shared one!” 

“WHY?” 

“THINK OF THE CHAOS! LIKE IMAGINE OF YOUR FAMILY FOUND OUT!” 

“...Ok I’m sold!”

“YAY!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: 
> 
> I try and I try to have an update schedule for this. I tell myself don’t post so late. But life just loves to tell me I can never win.
> 
> I started writing and then I got lazy, so sorry for the terrible post. Tomorrow’s post will be better.


	6. Miraculous Side Effects (Ox Miraculous/Daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette didn’t mean to be so rude. She blames all of this on Stompp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is my take on the miraculous side effects. I tried to do something different and will probably use this concept in future fics.

Despite popular belief, the miraculous did not give you powers or animalistic side effects outside of the miraculous. So no she did not eat aphids and could not create things out of thin air. 

The only side effect of the miraculous was you became a little more in tune with a certain part of yourself. For Tikki it was being more structured/organized, with Plagg you became a little more chaotic, Trixx you became a little more honest, and so on. 

Most days Marinette found herself wearing the ox miraculous, a nose ring. For some reason nose rings scared people off and most days she was so deep into her work she didn’t want to be talked to. Unfortunately, this came with the side effect of being more hot-headed. When especially pissed off she forgot all reason and would either tell a person off or beat a person up. Neither was pretty. 

And just her luck that today was one of those days. She had been up for 28 hours working on Jagged and Penny’s outfits for some rich man’s gala. 

With any luck she wouldn’t have to attend, not that she didn’t have a dress she always had one on hand, but she really didn’t want to socialise with a bunch of rich people. If they were anything like Chloe or Kagami, no offense to her best friends of course, then they would be a pain to talk to. 

Now here she was in this coffee shop, she didn’t bother remembering the name of, to get a cup of coffee so she could finish the stitching on Penny’s dress. 

Ignoring the guy’s horrified expression at how much caffeine she wanted and his muttering of ‘there’s now a female one’ she patiently waited for her cup. 

The second she got it she chugged most of it down, immediately feeling more awake. Screw sleep, she could take a nap once she was done. 

She had literally just finished drinking it all when a body slammed into hers. She ended up falling on the ground, cup still in hand, and glared at the person who bumped into her, mostly because he was still standing. 

Her first thought was ‘Fuck, he’s cute’. What was it with her and green eyed men? Faintly she could hear someone saying, “Good going Demon Spawn!” but she wasn’t paying attention. 

The lid had fallen off the cup and now the little bit that was still left had splattered onto her clothes. And she liked this shirt too. 

He offered her a hand but she was still pissed off, her mind no longer listening to reason, and it didn’t help that Stompp’s side effect was amping up her aggression. 

Completely ignoring his offer of help she got up and gave him her best glare, the one that had grown men shaking. Now this wasn’t her best moment, but in her defense she was sleep deprived and now needed to change her clothes which took up more of her precious time. 

“Dude watch where you’re going next time!” She shouted, the whole place went silent. 

It took the dude a moment to say something but she just ended up cutting him off, “Look I’m sorry, I-” 

“You’re sorry. Yeah, apology not accepted.” And with that she grabbed her lid off the ground, dramatically smashed her cup with one hand, and threw both things away in the trash can by the door as she walked out. 

It wasn’t until she had finished Penny’s dress and took a much needed nap that she realized the opportunity she just wasted. She could’ve accepted the apology and maybe got a date with a really cute guy! But no she just had to act all snappy and rude to him and she was glad she never had to see him again. Gotham was a big city and what were the chances she would see him again after all. 

Stompp just thought she did the right thing telling the guy off. Of course, the most aggressive of the kwami would be telling her that. She really should try wearing Daizzi’s miraculous one of these days. Not that it was going to help her racing heart whenever she thought of him.

-

Despite what everyone, including sometimes his own family thought, Damian did care for his family. That included his siblings. 

Which is why he was here, with  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd of all people, trying to get  ~~ Tim ~~ Drake to come home and take a nap. They had a mandatory gala to attend on the weekend and Bruce didn’t want  Tim Drake acting like a zombie for it. 

Damian was trying to do his job and get  ~~ Tim ~~ Drake home while  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd thought it would be funny to tease the both of them. 

This may or may not have resulted in him saying some not appropriate things to  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd resulting in  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd shoving him resulting in him accidentally knocking down someone. He fully blames  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd. 

He looked down at the girl he had knocked down and the first thought that came to mid was ‘Fuck, she’s pretty’. Where the hell did that come from? This thought almost drowned out  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd’s “Good going Demon Spawn!” Keyword, almost, he definitely was going to maim  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd later. 

Looking back at the girl  ~~ with gorgeous blue eyes, adorable freckles and was that a nose ring ~~ he offered her his hand to help her up, doing his best to ignore those that were whispering around them.

Much to his and he’s pretty sure his brother’s surprise, she gave him a glare that could rival the batglare and completely ignored his hand when getting herself off the ground. 

Then another shocker was when she shouted at him, “Dude watch where you’re going next time!” The whole place went quiet at that, she had just yelled at the Ice Prince. 

It took him a minute to compose himself as he tried to apologize only to be cut off, “Look I’m sorry, I-” 

“You’re sorry. Yeah, apology not accepted.” And with that final statement she grabbed the lid that had fallen off her cup, smashed said cup before throwing both things in a trash can as she walked out.  _ Woah that was hot _ Shut Up Brain! 

“What just happened?”  ~~ Tim ~~ Drake questioned. 

“Demon Spawn just pissed off a girl. Tried to apologize to her and she rejected his apology.”  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd laughed. 

“Shut up Todd!” Damian snapped, “Let us just get Drake back to the manor.” 

“Yeah, yeah, on it Demon.”  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd said before throwing ~~Tim~~ Drake over his shoulder and walking out the door. Damian kept his head down as he followed them. 

Later he would think about the girl with blue eyes, freckles, and a nose ring and would not be able to stop his racing heart. Or his siblings teasing after  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd told them the story of the girl who rejected him after he had bumped into her. And it wasn’t like he was ever going to see her again.

-

Those that were in the coffee shop would have a story to tell their friends. The Ice Prince of Gotham bumped into a girl, tried to apologize to said girl and she didn’t accept his apology. Or try to flirt with him or sure him. And none of them had gotten it on video. 

Who knows? Maybe he’ll get a second chance at a first impression. *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: 
> 
> Also if you couldn't tell I'm planning on making a part 2


	7. Betrayal (Margot Last Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this happen to him? Why did this happen to him? Where did he go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is another part of Internet Friends and Last Time. I don' really have a name for it. Tomorrow's prompt texting will also be related to this thing I have going on.

Adrien didn't understand. Why would his lady do this to him? Hadn't they loved each other? One moment he was trying to convince her that they were made for each other, then the next she’s taken his ring away. And the cherry on top, no matter how much he begged, she hadn’t even revealed himself to her. 

But that was fine, after all she would eventually see reason, give him back his ring, reveal herself to him, so that they could live happily ever after together. 

Only when the next akuma arrived, she did not show up with his ring. She did not show up at all. Instead she came with new miraculous users, and there was someone wearing  _ HIS RING _ ! 

Maybe it was a mistake, perhaps she was just trying to make him jealous. But no, in the interview done by Aurore, not Alya, she said that they were all permanent. Including this  _ IMPOSTER _ ! How could she do this to him? How could she betray him like this?

If this was the game she wanted to play, then he would play. He just needed to find someone to be his pawn. Then she would see, and she would come begging. 

As he walked into class the next day, he spotted his target. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sitting in the back of class with Nathaniel. Ever since she switched seats with Lila that’s where she sat. Perhaps he could ask Nath to switch with him. 

Marinette was kind, forgiving, and pretty. The perfect person to make Ladybug jealous. He just needed to get her to go out with him. Which unfortunately was easier said than done. 

Nath refused to switch seats with him, which was totally unreasonable. Marinette took whatever means necessary to avoid him, during school, at the bakery, and when she was hanging out with her friends. He even tried to get to the bakery super early to walk with her to class and tried to walk her home. 

But she either had Nathaniel, Marc, Mireillie, Aurore, and even Kagami at times with her. All of whom got very aggressive whenever he got near. 

That was okay though, he would just try a different approach. So he started leaving roses and gifts at her seat. But that didn’t work either, in fact it looked like she was getting annoyed. Like she had a right to be annoyed. 

How was he supposed to make Ladybug jealous if she didn’t go out with him. Now he was getting annoyed. 

It didn’t help that his father and Natalie were arrested for being Hawkmoth and Mayura. His mother was in their basement in a coma and was thankfully revived. So she started taking care of him. 

That was fine, but what was more annoying was that Ladybug wasn’t seen after that. No one from the team was. And she had never come back with his ring. Never come back to apologize or reveal herself. 

The nerve of her! And what was worse was that Marinette was no longer seen at school. It wasn’t like her to ditch school, so where was she? He tried asking her parents but apparently she had gotten emancipated. 

And none of his friends had any clue where she was. And when he had tried asking his old friends, her current friends, they refused to tell him! 

It wasn’t until years later, married to someone he didn’t love, a woman who only loved his money, that he had stumbled upon an account. Marinette’s tik tok account. 

He eagerly pressed a video, wanting to see how miserable her life was now since she had left. What he saw made his blood boil. 

There she was with the famous Jason Todd-Wayne, looking happy. Having the nerve to be happy while he was miserable. And apparently she wasn’t even Marinette anymore, she was  _ MARGOT TODD _ ! How dare she move on! How dare she be happy dating some secret girlfriend while he was miserable with his lying, gold-digging wife! It wasn’t fair! IT WASN’T FAIR! IT- 

His thought was cut off by a knock at the door. “It’s me Monsieur Agreste.” The sweet voice of his secretary came from the other side of the door. Just what he needed.

“Come in Ashlynn.” As he made his way to the door, Ashlynn walked in. He immediately closed the door, grabbed her waist, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He would’ve done more if not for her hands pushing him away. 

“Not today Adrien, Lila just got home.” She spoke, slightly out of breath. 

“I see, shall we continue this later, Ashlynn?” Despite it being a question, there was no other choice in the matter. 

“We shall Monsieur.” She replied, walking out the door to go greet his horrible wife. Some days he wished he could get a divorce, but that wouldn’t look good for his already struggling image. 

-

“Chloe! I’m home!” Marinette shouted to her lovely girlfriend. 

“Pixie, come to the living room! You’re gonna wanna see this!” The voice of Jason Todd came from her living room. 

As she made her way to the living room she was met with Chloe and Jason both grinning like maniacs on the couch in front of the TV. 

“What are you both watching?” Marinette asked, before she registered that Jason was in her home, “Wait, Jason what are you doing here?” 

“Just come watch babe.” Chloe wined, making grabby hands at her girlfriend. 

Marinette went and sat down in Chloe’s lap while Jason rewinded the TV. Marinette was about to ask again what was going on when the news person started speaking. 

“Famous model, owner of Gabriel Agreste, and son of late Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste has been divorced by his wife Lila Agreste, now Lila Rossi after having an affair with his secretary, Ashlynn Leroy. So far he has yet to comment on the affair or divorce, but this isn’t the first time that the young man has come under fire…” 

“Seriously, Lila is actually divorcing him?” Marinette questioned, shocked at this revelation. 

“You’re surprised she’s divorcing his money.” Chloe snickered. 

“Yeah, yeah. But Jay, that doesn’t explain why you’re here?” Marinette went back to her original question. 

“I wanted to see your reaction. And I’m not surprised, apparently this isn’t his first time cheating on her.” Jason answered. 

“What poor soul do you think she’ll try to trap next?” Chloe jokingly asked. 

“Well lets see…” Jason trailed off. 

“I never should’ve let you guys meet.” Marinette muttered, narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

“We were gonna meet one way or another Pixie. She’s your girlfriend and I’m your best friend.” Jason easily replied. 

“You two are gonna be the death of me, you know that?” Marinette complained. Jason was about to reply but then the doorbell rang.

“Oh pizza’s here!” Jason raced up to grab the door. 

“You ordered pizza!” Marinette exclaimed. 

“It’s with my money, don't worry!” Jason yelled back. 

“JASON!” Marinette screamed, while Chloe laughed in the background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: 
> 
> Was that more platonic Jasonette? Yes. Was that some Marinette x Chloe? Also Yes. Did I scare myself while writing psycho Adrien? Definitely yes.


	8. Second Chance (Ox Miraculous/Daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets a second chance at a first impression. She gets a second chance at trying to trust someone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is actually day 12 of Maribat March. I took a break for days 8-11 so sorry for disappearing. This honestly took me a long time to write and edit so I hope you enjoy. It is also part 2 to day 6's prompt, miraculous side effects.

Sometimes Marinette really wished Penny and Jagged hadn’t adopted her. It’s not that she didn’t want to be a Rolling-Stone, no that wasn’t it. In fact, she was grateful that they had saved her from the horrors that Paris now held for her. It’s just they dragged her to stuff like this, some rich man’s gala. 

She had slept for a full 12 hours after finishing Penny’s dress, only to wake up to the news she was coming with them. She probably should’ve seen it coming. Although she was hoping this would be one of the lucky cases where she didn’t have to go. Despite her protests they insisted she needed to interact with other humans who weren’t serving her coffee. In Jagged’s words, “Who knows, you might make a rock n roll friend!” 

Now here she was, in her black and purple dress that matched Penny’s and Jagged’s outfits. Letting a bit of her anxiety out as she fiddled with the strap of her matching purse. Watching her parents mingle with the rich folk while she stood off to the side. Every once in a while they would cast her a ‘go make a friend’ look but it never bothered her, she just needed to wait until they stopped turning to look back at her. 

After about 10 minutes they stopped, perfect. She casually asked a waiter where the bathroom was and made her way there. Once inside she slipped off the pearl anklet that was Daizzi’s miraculous, letting the kwami make her way into her purse, before pulling out a familiar nose ring. Now that Jagged and Penny were letting her do her own thing, she could go back to scaring people into not socializing with her. While she would’ve loved to keep Daizzi’s miraculous on so that it could combat Stompp’s miraculous side effects, she learned that it took too much energy to do so. And she didn’t want to explain why she was so tired after the gala if she wasn’t talking to anyone. 

She schooled her features before making her way back out sending a cold look to anyone who tried to come up to her. She pulled out her phone only to see that 2 hours had passed, she still had 4 more to go. Time was moving much too slowly for her liking. 

A clearing of the throat brought her out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes, putting her phone back in her purse, getting ready to glare at the person who was going to try to talk to her, only to stare in shock at the green eyes that were watching her. The same ones that had bumped into her just days before. The same ones she had sworn she probably wouldn’t ever see again. 

Her mouth moved without her permission, again she blames Stompp, “You.” 

He smiled or maybe it was a smirk, responding with way too much amusement, “Me.” 

She once again schooled her features to look bored, but she’s pretty sure her eyes gave her away with the way he reacted, “What are you doing here?” 

Just like before it took him a moment to reply, his smirk growing just the tiniest bit, “I’m always invited to these things, I’ve never seen you before though.” 

“With any luck this will be the last time you see me.” She remarked. She didn’t mean to be so rude  ~~ again she blames Stompp ~~ but she really hadn’t expected to see him. To his credit he didn’t seem deterred by her cold vibe, if anything he seemed more determined. 

“Why would you say that?” 

“These types of things,” She waved her hand around, motioning to the room, “Just aren’t my thing. My parents make it look so easy, but I’ve never been one for this kind of scene. Plus I leave Gotham in a few days.” 

“Desperate to get out here?” 

“You could say that.” 

“Who are your parents?” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” If this was the game he wanted to play she would play it. Trying to find out who she was by asking about her parents, real subtle. Well Mr. Hot shot, she’s letting Stompp take the wheel now.

“You know, you make trying to have a conversation pretty hard.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, not even trying to stop them from rolling, “Who says I wanted this conversation?” It was a rhetorical question. She turned to leave only for him to grab her wrist. 

Suddenly she was brought back to that night. The night that changed everything. Three pieces of jewelry in her hand, two brooches one ring, her earrings 2 beeps away from her transformation leaving her. 

A pale hand holding her wrist, keeping her from running away. Green eyes and blond hair belonged to the owner of the hand. 

It had happened too fast. One second she was getting ready to run and detransform. Then someone had stopped her, she turned around to meet hungry green eyes. She froze as she felt lips pressed onto her own. It was only the beeping of her earring that brought her back to reality. A knee to the groin, and she pushed him off of her. Letting the police deal with the trio as she fled. 

She turned to the owner of the tan hand that was holding her back and could only register green eyes. She wouldn’t stand still this time. She twisted her hand so that he was forced to let go. A knee to the stomach had him holding his gut and as she raised her arm ready to punch him was when she finally registered that this wasn’t Adrien. It was just some weird stranger who was persistent in getting past her walls. 

She could hear people talking around her and when she dared to glance around they were all staring. She forced the embarrassed blush that wanted to grace her cheeks down, she wasn’t 13 anymore, she was 16 god damnit! Locking eyes with the mysterious yet persistent guy again, she ran. Ran until she found herself on a balcony, the cold air brushing her face as she gripped the railing. 

Why did she react like that? Why did she always have to be so aggressive? Why couldn’t she just let go of the past and take this damn nose ring off so she didn’t have to go and do stupid shit like this? Why couldn’t she just be normal and let people in? 

Oh yeah, because she had a bunch of shitty friends that all turned on her because of a liar. The same liar turned her already neglectful parents against her. So Jagged and Penny got custody of her in order to get her out. Her parents didn’t even put up a fight about it, too busy gushing about precious LILA! And now she has major trust issues despite wanting to open and trust people again. Man, she is a wreck. 

“Hey, are you out here?” The mystery guy spoke from the entrance of the balcony. 

“No, I’m not.” She didn’t see the point in not acknowledging him, he could probably see her from where he was standing. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, you were obviously uncomfortable and I pushed your limit. So I really am sorry.” He apologized. 

“Yeah, sorry about kneeing you in the stomach. I thought…” She cut herself off, she didn’t need to pour her whole life story out to a stranger. He probably didn’t even want to know either. 

“It’s okay, I deserved it.” He made his way to the railing, he was a good distance away that she still had her own space, but close enough they could still talk. She relaxed a little thanks to the distance, resting her elbows on the railing. He leaned his back against the railing. They stood there in silence and Marinette decided she wouldn’t mind seeing this mystery boy again. Wait she didn’t even know his name. 

It seemed like he had the same thought since he spoke up, “I don’t think we ever introduced ourselves.” 

“We didn’t.” Damn her being so cold, she should probably take this nose ring off. So that’s what she did, took the nose ring off and placed it in her purse. Maybe this would be good for her. 

“Well, I’m Damian Wayne.” He stated, holding his hand out to shake. 

“Wait, Wayne as in Bruce Wayne? As in the Ice Prince of Gotham?” She questioned, shocked. 

“Oh, so you’ve heard.” He seemed a bit disappointed. 

“Yeah, but I won’t judge if you don’t judge.”

He raised an eyebrow at that before she continued, “My name is Marinette Rolling-Stone.” Now he looked surprised. 

“You're the elusive Diamond Stone?” He asked, disbelief made its way into his voice. 

“That’s what they’re calling me now. At first it was Sapphire Stone. Guess that’s what happens when I stay out of the media too long.” She chuckled a small smile making its way onto her face. 

“Wait, where did your nose ring go?” He looked around as if expecting it to magically appear. 

“I took it off.” 

“Why?” 

“Well at first I wore it to scare people off. People are scared of people that have piercings. I was thinking of getting a tattoo but I’m too young and they’re too permanent.” 

“Why would you want to scare people off?” 

“I have a complicated past. Sometimes putting your trust in someone takes too much risk, I tried to avoid it altogether.” She pulled her sketchbook as she wrote something down.

“Tried?” 

“Why do you think I’m talking to you?” She tore the paper out.

“You're putting your trust in me?” 

“No.” She quickly answered, “But maybe one day.” She handed him the paper and left. 

As she walked away she released a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Maybe giving people a second chance wouldn’t be such a bad thing. But right now she just needed to find her parents so she could head home. 

-

Damian hated galas. He hated having to talk to the stuck-up rich folk who thought they were better than everyone just because of their wealth. The girls who would try and flirt with him in order to gain his last name. And their parents who tried to push them together. 

Yes, he definitely hated galas. What made this worse was that his family wouldn’t stop teasing him about the girl who he knocked over that one time. Threatening bodily harm did nothing but amp up the teasing. It was times like this where he truly wished there was a not a no kill rule. If only to give  ~~ Jason ~~ Todd some revenge. 

2 hours into the gala and he was already done. 4 girls had already tried to drape themselves over him and it took all his self-control not to hurt them. He was ready to storm out of this gala when he caught sight of her. 

The mystery girl he had bumped into days before. She was here, at a Wayne gala. Her outfit certainly looked the part of a rich socialite, She wore a long halter dress that flared out at the waist. It started out black at her neck before turning purple at the waist. The bottom of the dress had black music notes dancing across and she had a matching black and purple purse hanging off her shoulder. 

Her hair was down and she seemed to be wearing a little bit of makeup. The only reason he was able to tell it was her was because of the black nose ring that stood out against her fancy look. It looked so out of place compared to everything else. 

He watched as a man tried to approach her only to receive the same glare he had gotten days before, quickly moving on to someone else. Seems like he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to be here. 

He made his way over to her, perhaps to give himself a second chance at a new impression. She proceeded to pull out her phone and look at something before deflating the tiniest bit. 

He cleared his throat to grab her attention, she looked at him with the same glare once again before her eyes took on a look of shock. 

“You.” She seemed surprised that she had stated this as well. 

He couldn’t help the smirk that spread on his face, she remembered him and still had the same spunky attitude, “Me.” 

Her features took on a look of boredom, but her eyes looked only curious yet cautious, “What are you doing here?” 

The fact that she didn’t recognize him as a Wayne was surprising. He thought that she was only in a hurry before that’s why she didn’t register it was him, but now he knew she truly didn’t know it was him. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. “I’m always invited to these things, I’ve never seen you before though.” 

“With any luck this will be the last time you see me.” She said it with such confidence he felt inclined to believe. It was strange. He seemed to be the last person she wanted to talk to and yet he still wanted to talk to her. He didn’t want her to leave. So the next best thing is to get answers.

“Why would you say that?” 

“These types of things,” She waved her hand around to motion to the room, “Just aren’t my thing. My parents make it look so easy, but I’ve never been one for this kind of scene. Plus I leave Gotham in a few days.” 

Well that sucked for him. “Desperate to get out here?” 

“You could say that.” 

“Who are your parents?” Maybe he could try to get his father to arrange a meeting with them.

She raised an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Nevermind. 

“You know, you make trying to have a conversation pretty hard.” He didn’t mean to say that, that was rude. 

She rolled her eyes at him, it looked like he was meant to see that, “Who says I wanted this conversation?” She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. He didn’t want her to go just yet. He felt her freeze then tense when he touched her, her breathing became a little more forced, and she seemed to shake a little. 

Suddenly she twisted out of his grip and kneed him in the stomach. She raised her arm and looked ready to punch him. Her eyes looked far and distant and afraid. They seemed to refocus on him as she dropped her arm and glanced around the room. Of course, people were talking about them.

She locked eyes with him once more before running. He ran after her before his path was blocked off by  ~~ Dick ~~ Grayson. “Damian what-” He didn’t get to finish that question as he dashed passed him, determined not to lose the one girl who wasn’t a stuck up brat. 

He thought he had lost her but then he heard someone taking deep breaths from out on one of the balconies. He was about to go up to her, but from the way she reacted to his sudden hold on her arm earlier, it was probably best to give a warning. “Hey are you out here?” 

He walked out onto the balcony. “No, I’m not.” She likely didn’t want to talk to him. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, you were obviously uncomfortable and I pushed your limit. So I really am sorry.” He apologized. Which was so unlike him because here Damian Wayne was apologizing to a stranger. The weird things she made him do. 

“Yeah, sorry about kneeing you in the stomach. I thought…” She cut herself off, it looked like she wanted to say more but wasn’t going to. 

“It’s okay, I deserved it.” He walked over to the railing, making sure he was a good distance away that she had her own space, but close enough so they could still talk. She seemed to relax a little thanks to the distance, resting her elbows on the railing. He leaned his back against the railing. He quite liked the silence, her company was nice. Oh god he didn’t even know her name.

“I don’t think we ever introduced ourselves.” 

“We didn’t.” She stated in what he was pretty sure was a cold tone. Maybe she wanted to stay mysterious, so he would just introduce himself. 

“Well, I’m Damian Wayne.” He held his hand out to shake. 

“Wait, Wayne as in Bruce Wayne? As in the Ice Prince of Gotham?” So she recognizes the name, not the face. Great.

“Oh, so you’ve heard.” 

“Yeah, but I won’t judge if you don’t judge.” Why would he judge her?

He raised an eyebrow at her before she continued, “My name is Marinette Rolling-Stone.” 

“You're the elusive Diamond Stone?” He asked, disbelief accidentally made its way into his voice. He couldn’t help it. She was claiming to be the adoptive daughter of famous Jagged and Penny Rolling-Stone. The girl that made Jagged’s stage outfits from scratch and managed to get the ferocious Fang, Jagged’s pet crocodile, to love her. The media could only ever get a hold of the back of her head, but those that had talked with her said she shined as bright as a diamond. Hence the nickname, Diamond Stone.

“That’s what they’re calling me now. At first it was Sapphire Stone. Guess that’s what happens when I stay out of the media too long.” She chuckled, a small smile had made its way onto her face. Sapphire Stone, he hadn’t heard of that nickname but he could always do some  ~~ stalking ~~ research. That’s when he noticed. 

“Wait, where did your nose ring go?” He looked around trying to see if it had fallen off her face and she hadn’t noticed.

“I took it off.” 

“Why?” He was truly baffled. 

“Well at first I wore it to scare people off. People are scared of people that have piercings. I was thinking of getting a tattoo but I’m too young and they’re too permanent.” 

“Why would you want to scare people off?” That seems like something he would do.

“I have a complicated past. Sometimes putting your trust in someone takes too much risk, I tried to avoid it altogether.” She pulled out what looked like a sketchbook as she wrote something down. Wait what did she mean by ‘complicated past.’

“Tried?” 

“Why do you think I’m talking to you?” She tore the paper out of the sketchbook.

“You're putting your trust in me?” He asked, she didn’t seem like the type to trust people quickly.

“No.” She quickly answered, he thought so, “But maybe one day.” She handed him the paper and left. As he looked down at it he saw it was her number. There was a message attached below ‘My number. Maybe we can meet up somewhere before I leave.’ He certainly wanted to take that opportunity. 

He tucked the paper into his pocket and made his way back to the gala only to be met with his annoying family. By the curious look in their eyes they wanted to know what just happened. This was not going to be fun to explain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: 
> 
> I'm not going to be posting tomorrow because something came up, but I will be posting on the 14th. Because I had a specific thing I wanted to write for tomorrow I’m changing it to fit day 14′s prompt. Which means it’s not going to be mega angsty like I originally thought was gonna be 14. You have escaped mega angst and now it will only be medium angst.


End file.
